


Morning Confessions

by RBnC



Series: If Life Were Different [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, This is super dorky but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wakes up to a familiar sight one morning. But everything after is a bit unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odetoabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetoabird/gifts).



> This is my bff's B-day present: fluff. (My first attempt turned into Smut)

Sora blinks awake to sunlight streaming in through his open window. The sun is just over the horizon, gracing the sleepy town on Destiny Islands with its light. Sora groans. It’s Saturday. He’s supposed to be able to sleep in today.

Why is the window open anyway? He always closes it when he goes to bed.

The bed shifts and the weight on his waist that he hadn’t noticed tightens around him. He’s alert in seconds. He sits up slightly and turns, ready to summon his Keyblade if he has to.

But he doesn’t. Riku’s in his bed, asleep under the covers with his hair splayed around his head in a silver halo. Sora smile and lays back down, snuggling backwards when Riku tightens his grip around him again.

This explains the window being open. Riku can’t stand having all of the doors and windows being shut when he sleeps. He says the room gets stuffy, so he always leaves everything open. But Sora can’t stand the doors being open, so he always leaves those shut. So they compromised and agreed to leave only the window open.

Sora sneaks a peak at his alarm clock, noticing that it’s only 9 am. Riku will probably sleep until noon if Sora lets him.

And he complains about how Sora sleeps a lot.

Sora rolls over and looks at Riku’s peaceful face. His best friend in the world looks so peaceful, just lying there. He contemplates waking Riku, but he thinks about the conversation they’d had not long after they’d made it back to the Islands.

Riku had told him that he had horrible nightmares. He said that he never felt at peace until he could make sure Sora was okay. Riku never explicitly said anything, but Sora thinks the nightmares are about their fighting. Back on Sora’s first adventure. Which would explain why Riku always had to check up on him when he had nightmares. But it could always be something else. Something that didn’t happen.

Riku had a very vivid imagination when it worked against him.

Sora reaches up one hand to rush the bangs from Riku’s face but hesitates, nervous. While Riku had accepted this idea of sleeping together, he had no idea how Riku would react if he discovered how Sora felt about him.

Sure, they’d be friends still – they’d been through too much to break it off over something like romantic attraction – but Riku would never feel as comfortable with him. He’d go back to suffering through the night without instant reassurance.

Sora shakes off the depressing thoughts when he hears his mom puttering around downstairs.

Sora had gotten his early rising from her.

She’d be cooking breakfast soon. And if the two of them weren’t careful, Sora’s dad would eat everything before they even got there.

With a wicked idea in his head and an equally wicked grin on his lips, Sora reaches up and pinches Riku’s nose shut.

It only takes a few seconds before Riku is wide awake and jerking up, out of Sora’s reach.

Sora laughs as Riku realizes what happened and glares at him.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Sora teases.

Riku groans and lays back down on his side before burying his face in the pillow, “You’re a freak of nature.”

“Possibly. Mom will be cooking breakfast soon.”

There’s no response from Riku.

“Riku, wake up.” Sora pokes his ribs right where Riku is ticklish.

Riku jerks but doesn’t move away.

“Rikuuuu.” Sora whines, “Wake up. Dad’s gonna eat everything if you don’t.”

Riku grunts, not enticed by food at the moment.

Sora flumps forward so he’s resting himself over Riku. He’s sprawled out, trying to figure out how to tempt Riku to get up.

Another idea pops into his head. He sits up and untangles his legs from his sheets. He easily swings his leg over Riku’s body and sits on his best friends’ hips.

Riku’s head snaps up, “Sora, what are you-”

Sora digs his fingers into Riku’s ribs, tickling him harshly, despite knowing the consequences.

Riku yelps, jerking his body around in an attempt to get away from Sora’s devious hands, but he’s trapped under the brunet. He turns so He’s on his back and braces his feet on the bed. Using all of his strength, he flips the two of them.

“Gah!” Sora hits the floor first, his feet still slightly tangled in his sheets on his mattress.

Riku quickly follows, landing on Sora and knocking the air out of the brunet. The older of the two recovers first, grabbing Sora’s hands and pinning the offending appendages to their owners chest.

“That was mean, Sora.”

Sora wheezes out a laugh, “Yeah, but you love me. Admit it.”

There’s silence for a few seconds before Sora looks at Riku’s shocked face.

“What?” Sora laughs, feeling a bit nervous in the silence.

“I love you.” Riku tells him, in an almost disbelieving tone.

“I love you, too, Riku.” Sora laughs.

Those are words he dreams of hearing from Riku, but not in the same context.

“No.” The tone is deadly serious and it shocks Sora.

“What?”

“I love you, Sora.”

“I love you, too, Riku.” He repeats.

“No, I-” Riku makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

One of Riku’s hands let go of Sora’s to grip his face and tilt it up. Riku leans down and kisses Sora.

It’s nothing like how he dreamed his first kiss with Riku would be. This is soft and sweet, almost timid.

And then Riku is almost flinging himself back up, looking as if he’d just watched someone kick his dog.

Sora’s now free hand flings up to his own mouth, almost not believing what just happened.

“Oh.” He realizes Riku **had** meant it in that kind of context. “ _Oh._ ”

“Sora, I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to – I just – it just happened, I’m so sorry!” Riku looks so scared, like he’d just horribly offended Sora.

“Um, can it…’just happen’ again?” Sora bites his lip, hopeful.

Riku stares down at Sora in surprise, and Sora notices his eyes look a bit glossier than normally. Had he been about to cry?

“What?” Riku blurts.

“What?” Sora parrots.

“You said-”

Sora blushes, “I also already told you I love you, so -”

Riku’s face turns red quickly and Sora can feel his face heating up to match.

“I just – I mean – I do, but – oh god, this is the worst confession ever.”  Sora tries to laugh, but he’s so embarrassed.

Then Riku’s laughing above him, loud and unhindered, and Sora relaxes and joins him. The two laugh until they’re crying. They laugh until Riku’s resting his head on Sora’s chest and Sora can’t breathe.

As Sora’s just regaining his breath after calming down, Riku lifts himself up and kisses Sora again. Sora closes his eyes and raises his hands to cup Riku’s face while smiling like an idiot.

“You’re a dork.”

“Yeah.” Sora sighs, letting Riku kiss his cheek, his nose, his forehead, and anywhere else Riku can reach.

Then Riku turns his head, as if to kiss Sora on the lips again, so Sora turns his head to meet him halfway but Riku hesitates.

“Is this okay?” Riku asks.

Sora opens his eyes, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I -” Riku hesitates, “I don’t know. I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“You’re not.”

“I’ve had dreams like this before.”

“This isn’t a dream.” Sora reassures him, closing the distance to give Riku a chaste kiss, “And I can prove it.”

Riku follows when Sora pulls back, kissing him again. It’s short and sweet, just like all of the others.

“How?”

Sora grins, having been waiting for him to ask, before he wraps one of his legs around Riku’s waist and flipping the two of them so Sora’s on top of Riku.

Sora leans down so his mouth is barely an inch away from Riku’s, “Because I doubt you’re ticklish in your dreams.”

And he proceeds to viciously tickle Riku again.


End file.
